


The last Ravenclaw

by TheTypeWriter11



Series: Adelaide Ravenclaw [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Best Friends, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTypeWriter11/pseuds/TheTypeWriter11
Summary: (Follows prisoner of Ascaban plot to a point but a few surprises in store)Adalaide Ravenclaw was brought up to believe in many things,  none of which she actually agreed with. For years she had managed to stay alone, tucked away in her family's big estates before the time had come that she had to 'prove herself worthy of the name' which unfortunately for her didn't involve being sorted into Gryffindor or becoming friends with a muggleborn. When it becomes clear to her blood purity and wizard supremist parents that she has let the family name down, what will happen to her and more importantly, what will they expect her to do?This story is also on Wattpad
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Adelaide Ravenclaw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025929
Kudos: 2
Collections: Harry Potter Fic, Hogwarts AU Collection (all fandoms)





	1. In the beginning

Adelaide sat down in front of her father, a confused expression on her face. His study, which usually felt cosy with the dark oak desk and bookshelves, the vintage armchairs and the roaring fire now felt stuffy and suffocating. Leaning forward and placing his clasped hands on the table, he began to talk. "Adelaide, as much as it pains me to say, I must. You have broken our deal." Adelaide bit her lip to keep it from wobbling. Her father continued " As you are well aware, the terms of our agreement state-"

" I'm sorry father, please, please give me another chance!" She spilled out before realising what she had done. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks and she realised too late what a big mistake she'd made. 

Her father had berated her for half an hour about the importance of keeping your emotions in check and sticking to your deals and that was before her mother. Her mother, the infamous Mabel Ravenclaw, 'the pureblood veela' was on a warpath today. It probably didn't help Adelaide had broken her promise and lied to be honest though. By the end of the day, Adelaide had never felt so scared and ashamed. There was a reason she'd chosen to have a governess instead of school. But it seemed it had all been for nothing, she'd be going now anyway.

Adelaide tried hard not to mope, it would do her no good. She took to taking long walks around the grounds, exploring every acre of forest and field she could before it was too late. As the sun set it cast a glow onto the manor, making it look as though it was from a fairy tale. From her position in the tree, she could see the groundsmen working on the garden and some of the kitchen staff collecting food. The staff weren't aware of the magical blood per say, but they all suspected. Adelaide stayed in the tree, away from people long after the sun had disappeared and a cloak of darkness had spread. Even the stars couldn't convince her to go to bed. So she stayed out until early morning when finally, her mother came to collect her.


	2. Platform 9 and 3/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets on the train
> 
> (Bit new to this so i am not sure what to put here)

After arguing for days over her attendance to an actual school, Adelaide had given up. She was going to Hogwarts whether she liked it or not, her parent's minds made up. Her acceptance letter had come two years prior, arriving on her 11th birthday. To both her mother and father, it had been great news and they'd been so proud. But she hadn't wanted to go to Hogwarts, not then and definitely not now. If it wasn't bad enough she was a Ravenclaw, she was now a new student in third year which was strange in itself. 

Her mother had taken her to diagon alley almost immediately after deciding she was going and they'd spent the entire day buying books and robes and a cauldron or two. "A monster book of monsters? Unfogging the future?" She said incredulously. Her mother had given her a look and that had been the end of it.

Now she stood on the platform, staring at the red train in fear. Her mother and father stood behind her with grim expressions on their faces as Adelaide hugged her new cat closer to her chest. One of the only things that she'd been allowed to choose was her pet, and she had chosen a black cat called Scamp. Adelaide looked down at her outfit, she didn't fit in. While others were wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she was wearing a white shirt with a black corset, leather pants and doc martens. While she thought she looked good, she was slightly overdressed for the occasion, not helped by the fact her shoulder length black hair was dutchplaited and tied with black ribbons.

The train whistled and she jumped. It was time to go. She turned to her parents, suddenly fearful to say goodbye. Her father looked down at her "you disappointed me once Adelaide, be wary not to again" He said, firm but not unsympathetic. Her mother smiled at her and played with the ends of her hair. "You will do well here, if you try. I see great things ahead." Her mother bent down and gently kissed the top of her head before walking away. Her father nodded at her once and then followed. She wasn't surprised, her parents never were ones for goodbyes.

Stepping onto the train, she corrected her expression. To show fear would be to show weakness. She must not disgrace her family's name. The carriage was cramped and children were ramming into her from all sides, trying to get to their friends. Before she knew it, she had been pushed into a compartment with a dark haired both with glasses, a freckled ginger boy, a wavy brown haired girl and a sleeping adult. She smiled in apology at them before heading back out into the corridor. As she left, the trio began to mutter; too far away to hear the entire thing, she picked up on phrases like "you seen her before?", "new girl?", "year 7, maybe?" And "can't be our age". She found an empty compartment further down the train and settled into the seat closest to the window. "I suppose there is one good thing about coming to Hogwarts," she said grinning to herself "Quidditch"


	3. The Dementors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addie has an encounter with the dementors and meets draco malfoy

Settling down in the corner of the compartment, Adelaide brought out a book. There was nothing else to do other than wait. One hour passed without incident and she began to drift off to sleep. The scenery was blurring past, rain running down the window and the latch of the door rattling softly. 

The Hogwarts Express travelled north and the countryside out of the window became darker while the clouds above thickened. People hustled past the door of her compartment, either to get to the trolley or to change into their robes. At exactly 1:10pm the trolley appeared at the door and Adelaide was roused by the sound of sharp rapping on the door. Opening her eyes slowly and stretching, the door opened and and the witch popped her head round "Anything from the trolley, dear?"

Staring at the trolley in wonder, she counted her coins. "Well.. um.. what, what is there?" She asked, turning back to the smiling but solumn face of the witch. "We've got some Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs, Droobles best blowing gum, jelly slugs, liquorice wands, pumpkin pasties, choclates bars, and an assortment of loose sweets. 12 sickles for a bit of everything, a sickle per chocolate bar -" the older witch went on to list the prices for every single sweet and the different combinations you could buy. After zoning out for what felt like forever but was probably only 5 minutes, Adelaide bought 1 chocolate bar, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, a cauldron cake and some gum. "That'll be 6 sickles Dear" the lady said, handing the snacks over and holding out her hand for the money. Giving her a little extra money, Adelaide smiled and sat down before burying herself in her book.

By mid afternoon, the sky had darkened more than Adelaide thought possible. The rain was comind down in streams and the outside world was nothing more than a smudge. Looking up at the door, she noticed that 3 boys were walking down the train, toward the rather odd trio she'd seen at the beginning. The leader of the group had a nasty smirk in place and was walking with purpose whereas the other two had identical gormless looks in place. Shaking her head, she endeavoured to finish the book she was only halfway through. Less than 10 minutes later, the group came storming back down the train looking even more annoyed than before. Only this time, she caught their eye. Turning back on himself, the leader opened the door without even knocking and said incredulously "who are you?"

The boy's tone spoke words about his personality and how important he thought he was. He held himself highly and looked down his nose at her. Hackles raised and instantly on edge, she replied flatly "I'm new" after deciding stating the obvious would annoy him most. The boy huffed "yes I know THAT, what's your name?"   
"Does it actually matter?" She snapped, irritated at being interrupted.   
"No, I guess not" he paused and looked back at his goons before continuing "you're obviously just a first year and as your superior in all ways, you are required to give me your compartment." He said smugly. Adelaide snickered. "Does that actually work for you?" She paused before adding "And what makes you superior?" She asked in a disbelieving tone. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he said like that should explain everything. "This is Crabbe and Goyle" Wrinkling his nose at her, he added "We're Pureblood... and you're" looking down at her clothes, disapproval clear in his gaze "A mudblood." The last word was spat in her face before they all turned on their heel and walked out.

As sky got darker and darker and the train rattled on further north, the lights in the compartment flickered on. Adelaide yawned and stretched out her arm, brushing against her cat basket and waking her cute ball of grumpiness. Jumping slightly after forgetting he was there, she opened the door and he crawled onto her lap, curled up and seemingly fell straight to sleep. Adelaide watched in confusion as the train began to slow down. Looking down at her watch, she frowned. They couldn't be there already, could they? The wind howled around the train as they were plunged into darkness. All down the train, doors opened and heads stuck out of carriages trying to work out what was going on. Adelaide smiled thinly. Her father had warned her that this might happen, that Dementors might come aboard. Screams echoed down the carriage as unknown creatures floated aboard. 

A chill washed over Adelaide as the door to her carriage opened slowly. Although she'd heard of Dementors before, she had never actually seen one. The cloaked figure held its hand out to her and she stood, unaware of what she was doing. The hand was grey and slimy looking, it reminded her of rotting flesh. The Dementor grasped her hand and she gasped. Tears started streaming down her face as the creature took a deep breath. With that breath, all the happiness went with it. No goodness seemed to be left in the world. She felt like she was being suffocated by sadness, drowning even. It leaned closer and her very soul felt like it was leaving her body. Memories flashed before her eyes, memories she had no recollection off. She just wanted to sleep, it was so peaceful, sleeping. As her eyes drifted closed, a bright blue light appeared from the side of her and the haze that had covered her disappeared. With nothing holding her up, she collapsed into a heap on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 The arrival

When Adelaide came round, she was back in her seat. Night had truly fallen and the lamps below the luggage racks had flickered to life. The warmth of the light made the carriage very cosy and it was easy to see how she had stayed asleep for so long. Scamp was curled up on the opposite cushion and a bar of chocolate been placed by her side. Upon closer inspection, she realised that a note had been taped to the top. The writing was rushed and nearly illegible but the general gist of it was informing her that she had fainted and that the chocolate would raise her blood sugar.

Biting into it, she grinned. Warmth flowed through her, from her fingertips right down to her toes. Looking at her watch, she realised that the train would be arriving soon. What was it her father said? She couldn't remember. Turning the note over in her other hand, Adelaide spotted another sentence. 'Make sure to check in with Madame Pomfrey', wrinkling her nose she ran back through everything her father told her. "Oh, Madame Pomfrey! The nurse!" She said aloud, remembering almost instantly. She stood up slowly and walked over to her bag. Being that Hogsmede was less than 10 minutes away, now was probably a good time to change into her robes. She looked like every other robed 3rd year she'd seen so far apart from the fact that her tie, instead of having her house colours on, was black and had the hogwarts crest emblassoned on the front. Sitting back down, she picked up her book in the hope of at least finishing the chapter before their arrival.

The train began to slow as they arrived at Hogsmede station. Placing Scamp in his basket and jumping out onto the platform, she shivered. The tiny platform was jammed with students of all ages, pushing and shoving each other while trying to reach their things. The rain was coming down in icy slashes and a rather tall, bushy haired man was shouting for all the first years. Unsure of where to go, Adelaide followed the rest of the school down a mud track which lead to at least 100 stage coaches. She was herded towards one of the end ones and only realised as she was pushed against the door that the coaches were pulled by thestrals. Grinning, she placed her hand on the jittery creature and let it nuzzle against her. All around, people stared at this mysterious girl in confusion. What was she seeing that they couldn't?

Clambering aboard the coach, Adelaide realised she was to ride with some six years; who thankfully talked as if she wasn't there. The thestral began to ride on and the carriage bumped around on the uneven track. The clacking of the carriage half lulled her to sleep and before she was even aware, they had arrived. Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. A dream come true and a living nightmare all at once. The great castle loomed over her and as she was lead inside, she realised just exactly what she had gotten herself into...


	5. Chapter 5 The infirmary

As she walked through the great doors, she spun around and gasped. Running her fingers along the ancient stone bricks, she felt the spirits of the thousands who had graced these walls before her. Phantom children giggled and ran through the corridor, no uniform the same as the last. The other students could not see them and instead stared strangly at this peculiar new girl who could see what wasn't there. Adelaide grabbed the arm of a passing student who turned to glare at her. "What do you want!" The girl demanded to know and shook Adelaide's hand off of her sleeve. "Do you know where i can find Madame Pomfrey?" Adelaide replied, trying not to feel slightly intimidated by the tall girl standing in front of her. The girl huffed and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders "Come along, quickly. I'll show you." 

The girl led her down a series of corridors and up a few flights of stairs. Adelaide tried to take everything in but he girl was walking so fast that she practically had to run. Stopping abruptly, the girl pointed to a door at the end of a corridor. "Go through that door and then its right in front of you. Don't take to long or you'll miss the feast." With that final sentence, the girl turned on her feet and began to walk quickly back the way they had come. 

Opening the door, she wandered into the seemingly empty hospital wing. "Hello?" She called out "is Madame Pomfry here?". A young woman walked out from an office on the other side of the room and tutted. "Ill already?" She smiled warmly down at the blushing young girl "Well little one, what can i do for you?" Adelaide smiled back and cleared her throat. She had not noticed this woman had a blurred edhe or that her feet didn't reach the floor. "I um fainted on the train... the dementors... they-" Adelaide cut off, feeling embarrased. "Do not feel embarrassed for the effect they had on you. They are designed to feed on your good memories and leave you with nothing but pain." The woman reassured.

The woman busied herself checking her temperature and how fast her reactions were before sending her on her way. Adelaide made her way to the great hall, unsure of how she was going to be sorted and what she needed to do.


	6. Chapter 6 The sorting

Adelaide slowly edged into the great hall, nervous that she wasn't supposed to be there. While looking down the tables in mild interest, she caught the eye of a pair of ginger twins. Her eyes twinkling she winked at them before turning to crane at the teachers table.

Professor Mcgonagall noticed her standing awkwardly and walked briskly down the gap between two of the tables. Schooling her expression, Adelaide repeated her father's lessons to herself. In particular, one must not show fear. She stood with confidence and tilted her chin up at the professor. "You must be miss Ravenclaw." Mcgonagall murmered. "Follow me." She added as an afterthought. Walking brusquely back toward the headmaster and the rest of the students, she turned back to look at a stationary Adelaide "well come on, we don't have all night!"

Nodding along as nerves started to creep in, Adalaide resisted the urge to look around. She knew exactly what she would see. Even out of the corner of her eye, she could see boys and a few girls staring at her, openmouthed. Cringing inwardly as she gracefully walked up to the hat. When she had been younger and her father had told her about Hogwarts and the sorting hat, she had scoffed at the idea of a hat choosing your house. Now, as she stood staring at the patched and frayed hat ; her nose wrinkled and her attention wavering from the headmaster to inspecting the hat, she finally understood what her father had meant. Although her diadem would have put it to shame, there was an air of importance that surrounded it.

Murmers had slowly began to fill the hall, each student speculating as to who she was, most seeming to indirectly agree with each other. the popular theory was that she was a lost first year, nobody remembering that there was no extra name called or any missing student.

Professor Dumbledore stood up slowly and walked around to greet Adelaide. Shaking her hand and smiling, he greeted her quietly before turning to address the rest of the school. " It seems that i have forgotten to inform you of some most interesting development which i apologise for." he paused for a second before continuing "So, if i could ask for a few minutes of your time, then we can all get back to the feast." His tone offered no room for arguement and the room fell into an tense silence. " Professor Mcgonagall, if you would do the honours." she nodded at the headmaster and motioned for Adelaide to step forward. This time, Adelaide was forced to look at the awed faces that stared at her and she had no shield from them. And people wondered why she disliked going out....

Placing the hat on her head, Professor Mcgonagall stepped back as the hat began to talk to Adelaide. "Hmmm, a Ravenclaw. It is a true honour to sort you, my dear. Lots of cunning, skill too... Honest but also... Talent, yes a lot of Talent to be explored. Now this is interesting, a thirst to prove yourself, but to whom... but a large dose of bravoury and courage."

The hat felt like it took absolutely forever to choose where to put her, even if it was only 10 minutes. After what felt like an eternity, the hat came to a decision. Saying more than what was expected, it shouted loud enough for there to be no mistaking what was said "ADELAIDE RAVENCLAW, GRYFFINDOR!". A roaring applause came from the Gryffindor table before anyone had chance to soak in what had actually been said. As the noise calmed down, the Ravenclaw table began to get rowdy and started shout about how that if she was a Ravenclaw, than she should surely be IN Ravenclaw. The other houses just seemed to be in a state of confusion as everyone clocked onto why Ravenclaw was so annoyed.

Adelaide stood up and walked down to the Gryffindor table and all the boys and a fair share of girls eyes' were trained on her movements. As she sat down next to a sandy haired boy and opposite a pair of ginger twins, she smiled at them. They instantly melted and began offering her plates of food, even their own. Giggling softly, she looked down the table and realised that most were staring at her. Most boys were staring at her in awe, and in jealously at any who sat near her whereas most but not all girls were looking at her in curiosity.

For her first feast at Hogwarts, she loved it. The food was amazing and the twins were hilarious and great company. After her surprise sorting, the hall had been filled with the clattering of cutlery and laughter, the students enjoying their first night back at the castle. Although it had not been as horrible as she feared, Adelaide felt a pang of sadness and sympathy for her mother, who could hardly step out of their house without people trying to kiss her. But that is what it meant to be Veela, her mother had told her, to have beauty but also immense power.

As the feast finished up, she took a long time to get to the Gryffindor common room, making sure to have a proper nosy around the castle. Her father had been right, this truly would be tremendous fun... as long as her father never found out she was Gryffindor.


End file.
